Jangan Gila
by berlindia
Summary: Apa sih mau mu? Susah amat tinggal bilang ABCDFEJ and bla bla bla bla Jangan gila, jangan gila sayang nanti kau menyesal. Kira kira kalau masrah sayang, nanti kau menyesal-Lay/Yaoi/Kris x Lay/Crack Couple/Kray/OOC/T


Thank's for Bunga Cita Lestari yang membuat saya kepikiran bikin ff dari video klipnya yang berjudul Jangan Gila. Saya suka video klip simpelnya. Dan untuk para **Kray shipper, **come here hahahahah

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

**Title**

JANGAN GILA

**Gender **

ROMANCE

**Main Cast **

WU YIFAN X ZHANG YIXING

.

.

.

_Maju mundur atas kebawah_

_Iya iya enggak enggak_

_Kenapa lagi?_

8:40 AM

Namja berlesung pipi itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, dia akan memandang ranjang disampingnya yang ternyata sudah memberikannya pemandangan lain. Seorang namja yang entah kenapa dan sejak kapan memandangnya dengan dingin. Ia tidak pernah meminta untuk sekamar dengan namja ini. Ia hanya ingin menemani manajernya yang ternyata lebih suka tidur di gedung SM.

"Pagi.." sapa Yixing yang sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh sang-leade EXO-M. Yang ia dapatkan namja naga itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan meninggalkannya yang bahkan masih setengah mengantuk.

"Dari kemarin malam.." gumam Yixing sambil menghela nafas dan merapihkan ranjangnya. "Kenapa lagi sih?" tanya Yixing pada dirinya sendiri, ia mulai gemas dengan tingkah Yifan yang susah ditebak.

Yixing sudah malas menatap Yifan, jadi pada saat namja naga itu keluar dari kamar mandi ia tetap menatap ranjangnya yang sudah rapih. Dan pada saat Yifan merapihkan ranjangnya, ia baru membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Yixing lebih memilih mencuci mukanya dibandingkan meladeni aksi diam Yifan. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Yifan suka merapihkan ranjangnya sendiri.

Yixing bahkan tidak terlalu kaget, melihat keadaan kamarnya sudah rapih. Dan Yifan pun sudah menghilang dari kamar. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja membuatnya bingung..

"Pagi Yixing!" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Membereskan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk dua belas namja yang tinggal di satu apartemen.

"Pagi," jawab Yixing singkat sambil memanaskan air. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia ingin meminum kopi, mungkin tertular Joonmyeon dan Minseok.

"Biar, aku yang membuatkannya untukmu." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut namun Yixing menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Yixing sambil mengambil mug yang berjajar rapi di rak. "Kau bisa membuat sarapan untuk yang lain," tangan Yixing menyobek bungkus kopi instand dan memasukakannya ke dalam gelas. "Aku tidak akan menganggumu." Ujar Yixing yang tanpa sengaja mendapatkan Yifan kembali menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ada masalah dengan Yifan?"

"Tidak," ujar Yixing sambil memandang mug yang kini ia isi dengan air panas. Yixing mengaduk kopinya dengan gerakan terlampau lambat. Saat Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya dari gelas kopi, ia kembali menatap Yifan yang secara terang-terangan masih memandangnya. Kini Yifan dan Yixing malah saling berpandangan. Dan wanita paruh baya bernama Kim Hyein itu mulai menyadari tingkah ganjil keduanya, terutama Yixing, yang terus mengaduk kopimya.

"Xing.." tegur Hyein yang membuat Yixing memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yifan. "Berikan ini pada Yifan," ujarnya sambil memberikannya sepiring potongan apel. Apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong kecil-kecil.

_Apa pa sih maumu?_

_Susah amat tinggal bilang_

_ABCDEFJ and bla bla bla bla_

Yixing sengaja duduk dihadapan Yifan sambil menyerahkan sepiring apel. Biasanya namja berlesung pipi itu duduk disamping kekasihnya ini. Tapi ia ingin melihat seberapa lama Yifan akan mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Baru saja ia menyesap kopinya, ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yifan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing saat Yifan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada," ujar Yifan sambil menusuk apelnya dengan garpu dan memakannya dengan gerakan tenang.

Yixing tahu, kekasihnya ini selalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Yifan tentu tahu kalau dia itu namja keren. Tapi aksi diamnya ini sama sekali tidak keren. Jadi Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menyesap kopinya. Jauh berbeda dengan Yifan yang sibuk, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura sibuk, memakan buah apel.

"Pagi.." hampir semua orang di dormnya mengatakan satu kalimat itu. Yifan dan Yixing tentu menjawab sapaan itu. Tapi sepertinya semua orang tidak terlalu menyadari keganjilan ditengah-tengah mereka. Atau mungkin saat makan, keduanya selalu diam dan tidak pernah berkomentar apa pun.

.

.

.

Rutinitas sebelum meluncurkan album baru adalah latihan dengan keras. Jadi dua belas namja ini bersiap-siap untuk latihan di gedung SM. Biasanya Yixing memang tidak selalu duduk disamping Yifan. Tapi tidak sejauh duduk disamping supir. Yifan pun memilih duduk di kursi single disamping Tao. Mungkin Yifan tidak sadar, tapi sedari tadi Tao memandang Yifan dan Yixing secara bergantian. Siapa yang tidak akan takut ketika leader berwajah sangar itu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Saat sampai diruang latihan pun Yixing hanya duduk diam memandang member lain yang mulai latihan sendiri-sendiri sambil menunggu pelatih. Mungkin yang benar, Yixing sedang melamun. Dan aksi melamunnya itu diketahui oleh sang leader EXO. Leader yang sejak awal memang paling sering merasa khawatir dengan semua orang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan senyum lembutnya. Diberikan senyuman selembut itu malah membuat Yixing tertawa. Dia hanya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman. Awalnya Joonmyeon bingung kenapa Yixing tertawa, tapi ia malah menghela nafasnya pelan sambil ikut mengangguk. "Waduh.." gumam Joonmyeon yang merasa ditatap dengan tajam oleh leader satunya lagi.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Joonmyeon yang mulai penasaran. Nah, ini dia yang ditertawakan Yixing, leadernya yang satu ini mudah sekali penasaran.

"Entahlah.." gumam Yixing sambil memainkan handphonenya. Tatapan heran Joonmyeon malah dijawab dengan helaan nafas. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Yifan saja," ujar Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Sudah kembali saja pada kekasihmu, ia sudah menatapku dengan kesal." Ujar Yixing sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang melakukan hal sebaliknya. Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Tsk, berani-beraninya kau mengusir leadermu, aku ini tetap saja lebih tua darimu," ujar Joonmyeon pura-pura marah. Padahal ia menghampiri Yixing karena dititah Kyungsoo. Yixing hanya mengibaskan tangannya yang seolah-olah mengusir Joonmyeon. "Aku tahu kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa kan?" ujar Joonmyeon sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Jangan membuat mereka khawatir dengan keadaan hyung-hyungnya." Anggukan kepala Yixing berbarengan dengan sang pelatih yang akhirnya datang.

Banjir keringat bukan hal yang aneh untuk mereka. Menari hingga baju basah menjadi hal yang wajib sepertinya. Semuanya akan lebih mudah ketika mereka semua sudah menghafal keseluruhan tarian. Dan sepertinya beberapa orang mulai menyadari keanehan keadaan Yifan dan Yixing. Jadi dengan sedikit terpaksa Yixing mendekati Yifan dan berbagi minuman dari botol mineralnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yifan setelah menegak seperempat air dari botol Yixing. Yixing yang sedang meluruskan kakinya hanya menatap Yifan. "Joonmyeon." Jelas Yifan saat mendapatkan tatapan bingung Yixing.

Yixing malah kembali meminum air mineralnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. "Apa kita sedang bertengkar?" tanya Yixing yang hanya membuat raut wajah Yifan mengeras. "Itu yang dia tanyakan," ujar Yixing sambil memijat betisnya sendiri. "Ah! Dan dia meminta kita jangan sampai bocah-bocah itu terutama Zitao merasa khawatir."

"Hm.." gumam Yifan yang tanpa sengaja menatap Zitao yang memang sedang memandangnya dengan Yixing. Jelas sekali Tao sedang memandang keduanya dengan cepat berbarengan dengan wajah Sehun yang matapnya dengan datar.

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya begitu menjengkelkan membuat Yixing gemas sekaligus kesal. Saat Yifan kembali menatapnya dengan dingin. Yixing balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya saat Yifan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Saat Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dia malah membayangkan Yifan sedang menggunakan topeng seekor naga yang tidak bisa berekspresi. Dia yang tidak peka atau Yifan yang terlalu sensitive,

"Apa susahnya bilang?" tanya Yixing heran. Yifan sontak menatap Yixing yang masih menatapnya dengan kerutan didahinya. "_Someone call the doctor, ta de ai cai neng jiu wo,_" Yifan kini ikut menatap Yixing dengan bingung, karena namja dihadapannya malah menyanyikan sebaris lagu baru mereka. "Kau tahu kan, aku bukan cenayan?"

Meski Yifan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Yixing. Atau sebenarnya Yixing hanya mengatakan pertanyaan retoris. Tapi ia dengan jelas mendapatkan tatapan kesal Yixing sebelum suara pelatih mengisntrupsi mereka untuk kembali berlatih.

.

.

.

_Jangan gila_

_Jangan gila, sayang.._

_Nanti kau menyesal.._

Mungkin ini tidak seperti biasanya, tapi Yifan dan Yixing jarang sekali makan siang bersama atau bahkan hanya duduk berdua disatu meja makan, dan memisahkan diri dari member lain yang terus memandang keduanya dengan penasaran.

Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan. Yixing awalnya menaruh makanannya di meja ini untuk membenarkan tali sepatu. Tapi siapa sangka Yifan mengira ia ingin duduk sendiri. Bukankah Yifan tahu, Yixing bukan tipe orang yang senang terlihat menyedihkan dimata orang lain.

"Dasar gila.." desis Yixing dengan kesal. Saat namjanya itu malah memakan makanannya sambil menatapnya dengan angguk. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu.

"_I'm not crazy_," ujar Yifan dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan.

"_Whatever_.." jawab Yixing dengan tidak peduli.

Yifan terus menatap Yixing dengan tajam. Tapi Yixing lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku dan menatap member lain yang sibuk makan sambil mengobrol. Dia kehilangan nafsu makannya saat melihat raut wajah Yifan yang menyebalkan.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang sepertinya akan mengampiri meja mereka. "Setelah makan siang, kita akan melakukn _fitting_ baju," ujar Joonmyeon pada keduanya. Sebenarnya hanya Joonmyeon yang berani mendatangi keduanya. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat makan siang Yixing masih utuh. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku masih kenyang," jawab Yixing sambil meninggalkan meja makan.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan heran. Kini ia menatap Yifan dengan tajam.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menasehatiku," ujar Yifan dengan dingin. Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum tenang, saat melihat Minseok memaksa Yixing untuk memakan roti. Setidaknya tidak akan ada membernya yang sakit atau pingsan karena tidak makan siang.

Meski saling diam. Keduanya pada akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan fitting. Album baru maka inovasi baru, konsep baru, perform baru, baju dan segala hal yang baru.

"Kalian kenapa?" kini Luhan yang malah penasaran dengan Yifan. Pasalnya namja yang satu ini, jarang sekali duduk sendirian, biasanya dia akan duduk disamping Chanyeol atau mungkin menemani kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Yifan malah balik bertanya saat ia dipanggil untuk fitting baju. Kebetulan saat ia masuk saat itu juga Yixing yang keluar dengan pakaian barunya. Keduanya saling menatap tanpa melontarkan kalimat apa pun bahkan untuk sekedar senyuman. Jadi wajar semua orang mulai heran dengan kedua orang ini.

"Kalian kenapa?" ulang Luhan pada Yixing dengan wajah khawatir. Dan Yixing kini menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" mendengar jawaban yang sama dari mulut Yixing malah membuat Luhan kesal sendiri. Dan ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Yixing yang menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

Yixing bingung melihat Luhan tiba-tiba marah. Namun, saat ia melihat Yifan terlihat kesulitan mengancingkan kancing kemejanya yang begitu banyak, membuat Yixing mengahampirinya. Selalu Yixing yang akan menghampiri Yifan. Namun Yifan tampak diam saja saat Yixing membantunya mengaitkan semua kancing dan merapihkan kemaja hitamnya beserta jas hitam yang akan dia pakai.

_Baik ngambek_

_Diam lagi diam lagi_

_Gak pernah jelas_

_Ampun aku_

Yifan memang jarang mengatakan terimakasih pada Yixing. Jadi dia hanya meninggalkan Yixing saat namja berlesung pipi itu selesai membantunya. Apa Yixing menunjukan wajah kecewanya? Tidak, namja itu malah malah memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Mungkin seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan Yifan.

Rasanya 24 jam sehari itu benar-benar kurang, karena setelah fitting baju mereka harus pergi ke salah satu tempat untuk interview dan pemotretan salah satu majalah. Yixing rasanya ingin memotong kakinya sendiri saat semua jadwal yang ia lewati tidak ada satu pun yang ia nikmati.

"Tinggal satu ini, setelahnya kita bisa pulang," bisik Joonmyeon yang baru saja melewati Yixing, jelas sekali Suho berusaha untuk menghibur Yixing. Sebenarnya Yifan juga sempat mendengarnya, karena kini ia berdiri disamping Yixing. Menunggu gilirannya berfoto bersama Chanyeol dan Zitao

"_Everything is great when you don't give a sh*t_," gumam Yixing yang didengar jelas oleh Yifan seorang. Karena Yixing mengatakannya saat ia dan Chanyeol diharuskan foto bersama. Jadi jangan salahkan Yifan, jika selama pemotretan matanya terus menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya dengan dingin.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon sepertinya keliru, karena setelah pemotretan mereka harus makan malam. Dan setelahnya mereka baru bisa pulang. Yixing sudah tidak begitu peduli dengan Yifan. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat kemarin malam Yifan masih baik-baik saja. Sebelum Luhan mendatanginya, membisikan sesuatu sampai-sampai membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jangan bilang Yifan cemburu. Tidakkan?

Meski pada akhirnya Yixing duduk dikursi single disamping Yifan dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi tatapan Yifan membuat Yixing kembali menatap kekasihnya. Aksi diam Yifan benar-benar membuat Yixing tidak habis pikir. Tsk, biarkan saja, tidak sampai 24 jam Yifan akan tahan dengan aksi diamnya. Jadi Yixing tetap membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertidur.

"Duizhang!" panggil Yixing yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersikan tubuhnya. Panggilan Yixing membuat Yifan mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Yixing masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk saat Yifan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Terserah." Desis Yixing dengan kesal.

"Perlu ini?" tanya Hyein saat menemukan Yixing berjalan menghampirinya. Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menangkap apel yang dilempar oleh Hyein. "Kenapa tidak dikupas?" tanya Hyein saat melihat Yixing memakan apelnya bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa harus dikupas jika kulitnya saja bisa dimakan?" sebenarnya itu jawaban Yixing dalam bentuk pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak perlu dijawab. Jadi Hyein diam saja dan membiarkan Yixing masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil sesekali menggigit apel merah ditangannya.

Saat Yixing masuk, ia menemukan Yifan dengan rambut basahnya mencari sesuatu. Mungkin handuk kecil yang biasa Yifan pakai untuk mengeringkan kepalanya. Yifan yang tidak melihat atau warna handuk itu terlalu mirip dengan warna selimut Yifan, merah marun. Sampai-sampai pemiliknya tidak sadar tadi menyampirkan handuknya diatas selimut.

"Kemari," ujar Yixing sambil mengambil handuk Yifan dan menaruh apelnya diatas meja.

Sebagai kekasih Yixing, namja naga itu menurut perkataan Yixing dan duduk disamping Yixing. Tepat menduduki kasurnya sendiri. Lagi, Yifan menatap Yixing yang malah tersenyum sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Namun saat Yixing menatap matanya, senyuman itu lama-lama memudar. Dan kedua tangan Yixing berhenti mengeringkan rambut Yifan. Jadi Yifan sendiri yang menggosokan handuk itu diatas rambutnya. Karena terus dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yixing, Yifan memilih keluar dari kamar mereka berdua dan meninggalkan Yixing yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

_Kira-kira kalau marah sayang_

_Nanti kau menyesal.._

10:38 PM

Tepat saat Yifan meninggalkan kamarnya, mata Yixing langsung melirik jam diatas meja nakasnya. Tepat 22 menit lagi aksi diam Yifan mencapai 24 jam.

Bukannya mengejar kekasihnya, Yixing malah bersadar dipinggir meja dan mengambil apel merahnya kembali. Tidak untuk memakannya tapi hanya menatap gigitan-gigitan apel yang ia makan kini mulai berwarna kecoklatan. Yixing tampak menatap apel merahnya sambil tersenyum. Dan malah mengikuti hitungan detik jam digital dimejanya dengan tenang. "43.. 44.. 45.. 46.. 47.. 48.. 49.. 50." Tepat diangka 50 suara gagang pintu kembali terdengar. Dan Yixing bisa merasakan pinggangnya ditarik oleh rengkuhan tangan seseorang.

Yixing menatap seseorang yang merengkuhnya dengan senyuman kecilnya. Seorang namja bertattokan naga dilengan kirinya. Yixing tahu namja dihadapannya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"JANGAN TERLALU DEKAT DENGAN LUHAN! APA LAGI JOONMYEON! JANGAN PERNAH MEMINUM KOPI LAGI! JANGAN DUDUK TERLALU JAUH DARIKU! JANGAN MENYISAKAN MAKAN SIANGMU! DAN JA..!" Perkataannya terputus karena Yixing tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat. Yixing sempat-sempatnya menghisap bibir bawah Yifan sebelum kembali menatap kekasihnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan pernah mengacuhkanku lagi, Duizhang." Ujar Yixing sambil tertawa.

Tuh kan, namjanya itu tidak bisa marah lewat dari 24 jam. Yifan yang tadinya ingin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya malah kembali menghela nafas sambil menatap Yixing dengan gemas. "Kau itu~"

10:39 PM

_Maybe we just skip the truth_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Saya gak bisa gak bikin ff aneh..

Saya mau bikin pengakuan, ff ini sebenarnya bukan murni dari ide saya, cuman saya kepengen bikin ff ini setelah melihat video klip BCL – Jangan Gila hahahaha. Mungkin kalian bakalan ngerti maksud inti dari cerita saya setelah lihat video klipnya.


End file.
